1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for a vehicle door lock device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the latch mechanism of the vehicle door lock device is described in JP2002-129810 A. The latch mechanism described in JP2002-129810 A includes a resin body, a base plate arranged on one side of the body, and a sub base plate arranged on the other side of the body. The body has an accommodating portion capable of accommodating a latch and a pawl. The latch is pushed and rotated by a striker attached on the vehicle body side. The pawl is engageable with and disengageable from the latch inside the accommodating portion. The body also has an insertion groove through which the striker is inserted, and a cantilever support portion (tongue shape portion) serving as a part of the insertion groove. The striker is nipped between the cantilever support portion and a facing inner wall surface of the insertion groove. The body further has a receiving portion engageable with a free front end of the cantilever support portion for restricting inclination of the cantilever support portion to a predetermined amount, and a cushion accommodating portion provided on the receiving portion side of the cantilever support portion for accommodating a cushion for pressing the cantilever support portion toward the striker. The base plate has an attachment hole for assembling to a door of the vehicle, a latch axial hole for pivotally supporting a latch support shaft supporting the latch, a pawl axial hole for pivotally supporting a pawl support shaft supporting the pawl, and an insertion groove through which the striker is inserted. The sub base plate has a latch axial hole for pivotally supporting the latch support shaft, and a pawl axial hole for pivotally supporting the pawl support shaft. It should be noted that the cantilever support portion (tongue shape portion), the receiving portion, the cushion accommodating portion, and the like of the body are described in detail in JP2001-98821 A.